Displays are commonly used to present articles in a manner that enhances the overall aesthetic appearance and artistic presentation of the articles and thereby entices consumers to purchase same. Additionally, display cases, lighting, mirrors, display forms, and the like are often used in combination to display articles in a fashion that stimulates imagination and thus, enables the consumer to envision himself using and/or enjoying the article.
For instance, jewelry articles, particularly rings, are often stored and displayed in a variety of fancy trays, holders, or racks. The most common type of ring display comprises a square or rectangular frame, typically made of plastic, rubber, or foam, and covered by a rich-textured or luxurious fabric sheet, such as linen, velvet, flock, faux leather (VIENNA), faux suede, silk, or burlap. Further, the jewelry display may be provided with one or more recesses or slits into which a ring may be inserted and generally configured such that the band of a ring is retained therein. Another common ring display is a ring post having a tapered cylindrical shape that simulates a finger, wherein a ring may be slid over the tapered post until securely held in place.
When such ring displays are in use, a salesperson will often remove and return various displays from a display case in order to present selected rings to an enthused consumer for closer inspection. During such inspection, the sales person or consumer will often remove the ring from its individual display position, and thereafter, upon completing inspection, return the ring to its individual display position. Accordingly, over time, such repeated and continued removal and return of the ring results in the outer surface of the jewelry display fraying; that is, the thin outer fabric tends to separate from the underlying jewelry display form, so as to exhibit a fringe or worn appearance. As a result, each recess, slit, edge, or surface in the thin fabric sheet detaches from the underlying display frame and/or wears away. Furthermore, such repeated use and activity causes ring-retaining recesses or slits formed within the frame to expand or stretch. Consequently, slits are no longer able to stably hold or securely retain a ring therewith, and/or fail to maintain the ring at an aesthetically pleasing angle, thus, significantly detracting from the overall product appearance.
Furthermore, upon selling a ring from a ring display, a sales person must rearrange the remaining rings or insert a replacement ring into the open recess, slit, or ring post, requiring expended time and effort. In addition, if a multiple ring display is in use, and a replacement ring is not available to fill an open recess, slit, or ring post, such a vacancy may detract from the general harmony and aesthetic appearance of the jewelry display, and may potentially causing a consumer to focus on the vacant recess, slit, or post, rather than the remaining rings displayed. To prevent such distraction, a sales person must remove each of the rings from the ring display, and rearrange them in a different display having an appropriate number of receptacles, which is very time consuming.
Therefore, for the foregoing reasons, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an article display and method of use thereof, wherein the convenient and repeated removal and replacement of a ring is enabled without fraying of the jewelry display, and/or without causing additional wear and deterioration to the jewelry display. There is a further need for a jewelry display that disposes with the burdensome task of rearranging the remaining jewelry items within a jewelry display, to fill a vacant recess, slit, or ring post presented after selling or otherwise removing an individual jewelry piece from the display set, such that rings or other articles may be quickly and easily rearranged within the display if an article is removed from the display.